gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Rachel Relationship
The Mercedes-Rachel Relationship, commonly known as Rachcedes, Merchel, or Jonesberry, is the friendship and on-off rivalry between Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. They are good friends and care for each other; though they sometimes have minor arguments, competitions such as "Diva-Off" and have a repetitive rivalry, they always end up being friends again in the end. Overview Mercedes and Rachel are the first few members of the Glee Club and since day one they have been both fighting for the spotlight. Although they both get along most of the time, their appears to be some rivalry and tension between two, especially on Mercedes part. This is mainly because Mercedes believe they are just as good as each other however Rachel seems to always get the attention. However, when they are not competing they seem to care for each other especially since Rachel helps her out during Prom Queen. In Season One Rachel appears to get the majority solos and duets and it appears that both of them get along, however Mercedes felt some resentment towards Rachel. Until Mercedes sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Rachel has doubted Mercedes' level of talent believing her to not be a strong balladier as she was. Because of Mercedes' well-received rendition of the song, they plan to have Mercedes sing the ballad, however because of the set list leak, Rachel sings the ballad. In Season Two, they appear to get along even having a sleepover at Rachel's house with Kurt. As part of Sue's plot to turn the Glee Club against each other she uses their rivalry to turn themselves against each other. They both sing Take Me or Leave Me as a duel, but end up smiling and laughing alongside each other at the end. Then as part of their fundraiser for Nationals, Mercedes shows a spoiled diva attitude towards the club, making unreasonable requests for her performance (however this attitude was instigated by Lauren Zizes). Mercedes refuses to perform until she was confronted by Rachel, saying that she doesn't understand how she doesn't get the spotlight and how she always does. Rachel explains she would rather be a star than be liked. Mercedes sings Ain't No Way and Rachel, saying that she couldn't top Mercedes' performance allows Mercedes to be the closing number. In Prom Queen, Mercedes doesn't have a prom date which deeply upsets her . Rachel, seeing how upset Mercedes is, says she also doesn't have a date, and invites her for a prom on a budget with Sam. In Season Three, they both compete for the role of Maria in McKinley's production of West Side Story. Mercedes and Rachel hug, but her boyfriend Shane asks why she does it because she is her competition, stating that she is better than Rachel. Mercedes, following Shane's advice, sings Spotlight, as she is feeling second best to Rachel. The directors of West Side Story; Coach Beiste, Artie, and Emma, can't decide who will play Maria so they decide that they should do a diva off, where both of them sing Out Here On My Own. Emma informs both of them that they have both got the role of Maria where they will extend the production for another week so both girls get to sing for four shows and two matinees. Mercedes has enough of it saying that no one wants to hurt Rachel so she storms out, leaving New Directions and joining the Troubletones. After a few weeks it appears that the two are on good terms and following the Troubletones loss at Sectionals Mercedes rejoined the New Directions. Mercedes was even one of the first people that Rachel told about her engagement to Finn . Although initially she didn't support the idea, in Heart she sings along with the God Squad as a Valentine's present for Rachel from Finn. In Season Five, they both return to the glee club in 100, having both experienced colossal success in their professional careers. Their rivalry seems to come to surface again, resulting in a diva off in which the entire glee club is to vote for who they feel is the true star of New Directions. After Santana bashes Rachel, Mercedes consoles her in the bathroom and they have a heart to heart discussion, in which a turning point in their friendship is made. When Mercedes moves to New York, Rachel is overjoyed and they regularly have sleepovers together. Rachel is the first to offer Mercedes advice when it comes to her relationship with Sam, and Mercedes gives Rachel a much needed pep talk when it comes to Rachel's dating life. Episodes S1= Mercedes and Rachel don't get along very well, due to them both wanting the spotlight in New Directions. In the uncut version of the pilot, Rachel looks down on Mercedes, causing Mercedes to insult Rachel. It then leads to an argument and Rachel storms out of rehearsal. (Pilot) Mercedes threatens Rachel in her own diva way, because she nearly kicks her during a Glee rehearsal. Mercedes says she is tired of hearing Rachel speak. (Showmance) Rachel and Tina inform Mercedes that Kurt is gay to spare her feelings, showing Rachel cares about Mercedes. (Acafellas) Mercedes votes against Rachel's idea of practicing for the boys versus girls mash-up contest and also takes credit for Rachel's song selection. (Vitamin D) Due to Mr. Schuester's absence, New Directions must arrange their own song selection. Rachel offers to sing a ballad, but Mercedes says that she is just as good and talented as her, so to demonstrate this she belts out And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Rachel says she can't wait to hear her perform it at Sectionals, they hug, and therefore become friends. However, in the end, Rachel ends up singing Don't Rain on My Parade at Sectionals, as the Glee Club of Jane Adams Academy, stealing their set list, performs Mercedes' solo. (Sectionals) They are shown walking through the corridors together with Kurt, happy and friendly with each other, until they get slushied by Karofsky. (Hello, Goodbye) Rachel asks Mercedes and the other Glee girls advice on her relationship with Jesse. (The Power of Madonna) Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn go together to spy on Vocal Adrenaline the day Rachel discovers that Shelby Corcoran is her mother. The next day, Mercedes and Quinn tell the Glee Club, proving that Rachel told them, meaning she trusts them. (Theatricality) |-| S2= Rachel suggests to Mercedes and Kurt that they try to put Sunshine off of joining Glee Club, as it may result in them losing solos (although she is actually worried about losing solos herself). However they disagree to this, showing that although rapidly becoming friends, Mercedes and Rachel don't always agree. (Audition) In Silly Love Songs, they are at a sleepover together at Rachel's house, Mercedes gives Rachel advice on being single and focus solely on her career, Rachel ignores this advice though. (Silly Love Songs) Rachel and Mercedes are quick to believe Sue that they were being mean to each other behind each other's backs. Rachel says "I thought we were friends" Mercedes says "I guess that will never happen." They make-up after their argument and admire each other's singing during Take Me or Leave Me from RENT. Mercedes and Lauren are the only two Glee girls not to copy Rachel's clothing style. (Comeback) Mercedes refers to Rachel's party as the "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza." (Blame It on the Alcohol) Mercedes is upset about Rachel and Sunshine getting the closing spot at the Night of Neglect, and not her. Lauren Zizes notices this and suggests to make diva-like demands to get the respect she deserves. On the night of the event, Rachel tries to keep Mercedes happy, but Mercedes eventually leaves to sit in her car. Rachel finds her and Mercedes says that she doesn't understand why Rachel gets all the solos. Rachel comforts her and concludes that they are both equally good singers and Mercedes should go and perform, taking her solo away from her. Rachel finally says that she couldn't top Mercedes' rendition of Ain't No Way, and that Mercedes gets the closing spot. (A Night of Neglect) When Rachel suggests that they go to prom together instead of alone, Mercedes says "That's even worse!," but Rachel tells her more about the plan and she finally agrees to go with her and Sam. Rachel also helped her get together with Sam, her eventual boyfriend. (Prom Queen) |-| S3= At the beginning of this episode, Mercedes and Rachel are shown to be wishing each other luck in their auditions. However, Mercedes' enmity towards Rachel leads her to quit New Directions, and join Shelby's, group. They share a hug, wishing each other good luck on who gets the part of Maria in West Side Story. Shane, Mercedes' boyfriend, isn't happy that she's friends with the "competition" and tells Mercedes she is much better than Rachel. This leads Mercedes to become even more obnoxious, tearing apart the friendship Mercedes and Rachel once had. (Asian F) They are shown laughing together and putting their arms around each other during the song with the same name as the episode, showing they are at least back on good terms. (I Kissed a Girl) They are smiling and holding hands during We Are Young. Rachel even hugs Mercedes as Mercedes sings. (Hold on to Sixteen) Mercedes, along with Kurt, has a sleepover at Rachel's house where they are seen to be sharing popcorn. Rachel reveals that she is engaged to Finn. To this, Mercedes questions her sanity, wondering why she had accepted the proposal. (The Spanish Teacher) The God Squad, which Mercedes is part of, is singing Stereo Hearts as a telegram from Finn to Rachel. During the performance, Mercedes places her hand around Rachel's arms. Mercedes and the rest of the Glee Club members are shocked, when Rachel and Finn announce their marriage earlier in the episode. Mercedes and Rachel are singing Love Shack together at Breadstix, during Sugar's party. (Heart) They were hugging and holding hands in several scenes, as graduation nears. They sang together in You Get What You Give. Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Santana, Kurt and Puck later graduate in the auditorium, receiving their diplomas. Rachel later hugs Mercedes during Roots Before Branches. She only hugs Mercedes, Kurt and Will, suggesting they are the three people she is closest to aside from Finn. This is the last time Mercedes is seen in Season Three. (Goodbye) |-| S4= Mercedes welcomes them Rachel and Kurt back to McKinley. She says that it's good for them to come and that the kids are ready to bring the house down. Mercedes also mentioned about her busy UCLA schedules and her back-up vocals. She invites both Rachel and Kurt to come and say hello to the cast. She then brings them to the stage with Kurt seeing Blaine, and Rachel seeing Finn, which is probably a tight spot for both. Mercedes notices the tension and leaves giving an excuse that she'll walk the kids through their warm-up. (Glease) They both come back for Will and Emma wedding. Rachel is seen provide back-up for Mercedes' song during the wedding. (I Do) Rachel imagines Mercedes as one of her back-up vocalists in her rendition of Don't Stop Believin'. ''She later tells Kurt about it. ('Sweet Dreams) |-| S5= Rachel and Mercedes are helping Blaine get ready for his proposal to Kurt. They are seen guiding him to the staircase while singing All You Need Is Love. (Love, Love, Love) In this episode, when Rachel returns to McKinley High for grief of the death of Finn Hudson, Rachel performs ''Make You Feel My Love, ''and Mercedes can be seen crying during her performance. (The Quarterback) As Mercedes and Rachel return to Lima after Glee club is disbanded, both ladies seem taken aback at the lack of fan fair in their honor given their recent success-Rachel with Funny Girl and Mercedes with her upcoming album. Several members of New Directions do congratulate each girl on their respective accomplishments, particularly Tina for Rachel and Unique for Mercedes. It becomes clear however that being in Lima has triggered some old rivalry feelings in both of them and during Brittany's Fondue For Two segment they decide to perform Defying Gravity as a "Diva-off." After the performance, Rachel and Mercedes are each seen trying to persuade various New Directions members to vote for them. However, after Santana's rant to Rachel leaves her in tears, Mercedes and Rachel talk and then mutually decide that they should not be making New Directions vote on something so narcissistic. Will informs the girls that the rest of the group had voted already and the vote was tied, as they are both equally talented. Mercedes and Rachel seem pleased with the result. (100) Mercedes and Kurt sing I Am Changing in the auditorioum with the intention to help Rachel and Santana to fix their problems. (New Directions (Episode)) When Mercedes enters the Bushwick Apartment to show her arrival to New York, Rachel is very ecstatic to see her, hugging each other, alongside Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Sam. Rachel then "helps" Mercedes moving into her own apartment, saying she is excited to have her here in New York before she runs off to her Funny Girl rehearsal. (New New York) At the beginning of the episodes, they, along with Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Kurt enjoy Monday Dinner.They are seen hugging, when Mercedes enters to hospital to see what happened with Kurt. Later, when Mercedes and Sam say that they are a couple, Rachel seems to be sad. Probably because she still thinks about Finn . (Bash) Mercedes is considering having sex with Sam, which would be her "first time" and seeks Rachel's advice. Mercedes expresses that she is not sure if she is ready to have sex and is concerned about her lack of experience since Sam is obviously not a virgin. Rachel reassures Mercedes that when and if the time is right for her to have sex, she will know and that Sam will make her feel as if she is the only one. Later, after Mercedes has told Sam she needs to wait until she is married to have sex, Mercedes and Rachel are hanging out at the Bushwick apartment. Mercedes thanks Rachel for her advice regarding the "first time" talk. Rachel mentions that Sam is a great guy and is clearly totally in love with Mercedes. Rachel says there was a time when she thought she might like him, but felt it was just because she was missing home and he was close to Finn. Mercedes asks Rachel if any guys in NY have captured her interest. Rachel says that her heart is "closed for business" and that she is not ready to date. Mercedes gently reminds her that while she doesn't necessarily have to fall in love or seek a serious relationship, it is okay to go on a date every once in awhile. Rachel agrees and says that eventually she will, she's just not ready right now. Rachel and Mercedes both agree that it is nice having each other to lean on. (Tested) When Rachel freaks out about "internet trolls" and various online negative comments just before her opening night of Funny Girl, Mercedes is one of Rachel's friends that is there to support her. Later, Mercedes attends Rachel's opening night which goes very well and Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Sam decide to go out and celebrate. They go to a gay bar and sing Pumpin Blood and dance the entire night away. When they arrive home, it is discovered that Sue has brought home her date Mario to stay the night much to the disgust of Mercedes and Rachel and the rest of the group. Rachel lays into Sue for leaving in the middle of her play as well as all the times in the past when Sue made the glee kids feel inferior to other kids in the school. Mercedes and the gang approve of Rachel's rant. With Funny Girl reviews coming out, Rachel and Mercedes and the rest of the group venture out to get one of the first newspapers. Rachel is too nervous to read the review, so her friends, including Mercedes, read the review out loud for her. Much to Rachel's joy, the review is very positive and her friends, including Mercedes, share in her happiness. (Opening Night) They go together to the shelter. Later, along with Sam, they perform I Melt with You .Later, Rachel informs Kurt, that she along with Mercedes and Santana, are going to perform for Broadway Bitches. At the end of episode Rachel and Mercedes, along with Artie , Kurt, Santana, Blaine and Sam perform Take Me Home Tonight. (Old Dog, New Tricks) When the episode opens, both Mercedes and Rachel are at the Bushwick Apartment for Monday night dinner. Rachel is seen in the audience dancing at the mall during Mercedes' performance of Shakin' My Head. Later, Rachel, along with Kurt and Brittany, confront Mercedes about if she is going to break up with Sam before she goes on tour. Mercedes says that she loves Sam and she trusts him and they can work it out even long distance. Rachel tells her that "sometimes the best chance you have at staying together is being apart for a while." At Blaine's showcase, Mercedes and Rachel are both seen sitting and enjoying Blaine and June sing No Time at All. They also both watch Kurt and Blaine sing American Boy and join in to dance at the end of the song. Mercedes is at the reading of the second version of Rachel's script and both Mercedes and Rachel run outside to see Sam's bus ad. Rachel suggest to everyone that they meet back up here in six months and they all agree to do that. Then the group has a hug all together. This leads into the performance of Pompeii, in which Mercedes and Rachel both sing. Mercedes is shown moving out and getting into a taxi and Rachel is shown packing up her stuff to move as well. (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) |-| S6= Mercedes comes back to Ohio after Rachel calling her and her friends to help with creating a new Glee Club. (Homecoming) Mercedes comes back to Ohio to convince Rachel to come back to Broadway and says that she has nothing against her and Sam dating. To give her a little inspiration to try out in new musical, Mercedes sings Baby It's You, but Rachel is still scared to come back to New York. Mercedes doesn't give up and after she asked them, boys perform Arthur's Theme for Rachel. Later, Rachel tells Mercedes that she decided to try out in one of the new shows on Broadway. Mercedes really supports her and Rachel sings Promises, Promises. At the end of the episode, Rachel is really grateful for Mercedes' help and thank her for that. (What the World Needs Now) Mercedes supports Rachel when she finds out, that she has too move out soon. She sings at her party All About That Bass along with Roderick. (Transitioning) Mercedes encourages Rachel to sit next to Sam at the wedding party, but she wonders, how would Carole react. (A Wedding) Mercedes is very happy when she hears, that Rachel got the role in musical, that Mercedes told her about. Later, during conversation with Sam, Rachel mentions, that all Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes support her, but not him. (The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester) Is is shown how Mercedes and Rachel first met. Rachel really wants to hear how Mercedes sings. She comes to her church, when Mercedes sings I'm His Child. She is really impressed and after all says to Mercedes, that her fans will love her. Mercedes is mad, becase she knows, that Rachel is happy now, that she will not have to compete with her for the same audience. Later, in the choir room, Will gives the New Directions song Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. When Rachel finds out, that Artie got a solo she is really mad. It causes anoter fight between Mercedes and Rachel. They argue which one is a better singer. After Rachel got slushied, Will gives here solo part in You're the One That I Want. Mercedes is really mad at Rachel and says, that Rachel can't belt. Rachel replies that she can belt even better than Mercedes. Mercedes cries and her church. Her mom says, that Rachel will push her to be better and is sure, that this two become great friends in the future. At the end of the episode, both of them are part of Don't Stop Believin'. (2009) Will sings a song for New Directions and Alumni. Rachel and Mercedes both seem to be really sad. Later, Mercedes sings Someday We'll Be Together. It's her way to say goodbye. Rachel is very sad knowing that Mercedes is leaving on tour with Beyonce. Later, Mercedes is shown to support Rachel before Tony. They hug after they reunite. She is very happy, when Rachel wins. At the end of the episode, both of them have solo parts in I Lived. (Dreams Come True) Songs S1= ;Duets Halo WalkingOnSunshine.15.jpg|Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Vitamin D)|link=Halo/Walking on Sunshine ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'' by Jennifer Holiday. ''(Sectionals) *Beautiful by ''Christina Aguilera. (Home) |-| S2= ;Duets Takemeorleaveme.png|Take Me or Leave Me (Comeback)|link=Take Me or Leave Me ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S3= ;Duets Duett56.jpg|Out Here on My Own (Asian F)|link=Out Here on My Own ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Spotlight'' by Jennifer Hudson. (Asian F) *''Fix You by ''Coldplay. ''(Asian F) *Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. (Heart) |-| S5= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Baby It's You'' by The Shirelles. (What the World Needs Now) *''Promises, Promises'' by Cast of Promises Promises (What the World Needs Now) *''Someday We'll Be Together'' by Diana Ross & The Supremes (Dreams Come True Quotes ﻿ Trivia *They have both dated Puck for only one episode. Mercedes dated him in Laryngitis and Rachel in Mash-Up. *They were both known as the divas of New Directions. *They were widely considered to be the best singers in New Directions. *They both consider each other to be equally good at singing. *They have both been best friends with Kurt, albeit at different times. *They both have different ideas of what a "diva" is. *There's only one episode between season one and three that neither of them sang in, Big Brother. *Both were enemies/rivals with Santana Lopez before becoming friends with her. ** Both have been roomates of Santana. Gallery RB - Diva Off Two.gif Divas.gif Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.53.22 PM.png Girlss1.gif Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.56.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.53.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.50.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.51.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.05.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.51.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.54.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.00.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.09.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.01.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.03.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.30.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.11.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.56.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.11.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.05.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.09.33 PM.png|Come up with a caption for this. I DARE YOU. Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.13.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.10.58 PM.png|...me gusta? Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.30.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.55.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.08.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.10.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.54.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.47.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.48.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.13.03 PM.png Epglee-vitamin-d11.jpg Glee Club Le Freak.jpg Mercedes and rachel the prom queen.jpg Rachel Mercedes Quinn Glee.jpg rachelkicksmercedes.jpg|Rachel kicks Mercedes- Showmance tumblr_lvvic6Z96U1qff1h7o1_500.jpg 31012 - Copy.jpg f18063cd644201253c62815d422224b4a1ce9357-Glee-How-Will-I-Know - Copy.jpg glee31701.jpg sleepover.jpg RachCedesGoodbye.jpg mr1.gif mr2.gif mr3.jpg mr4.jpg mr6.jpg mr5.jpg mr7.jpg mr8.jpg Takeaboww.png mr10.jpg mr11.jpg mr12.jpg mr13.jpg mercheelll.png IKAGRachcedes.png Good-Bye-Rachel-and-Mercedes.jpg rachcedes.jpg|Rachcedes Tumblr lu5j3rzXkt1qgerdr.gif Rachecedes_sq1.gif tumblr_lu5j3rzXkt1qgerdr.gif tumblr_mke9bx0dEn1qiou8so1_250.gif 6spotlight.gif 2spotlight.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif glee-3-03-rachel-vs-mercedes-showdown.jpg glee-mercedes-kurt-and-rachel-425x239.jpg Mercedes Finn et Rachel -1.jpg tumblr_inline_mhcsrwBW1I1rdb70x.gif tumblr_inline_mi7jupWN3y1rdb70x.gif tumblr_m1mv6mvVlF1qhnreqo4_250.gif tumblr_m1mv6mvVlF1qhnreqo5_250.gif tumblr_m2vdnyTkGx1r9y1go.gif tumblr_m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o1_250.gif tumblr_m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o4_250.gif tumblr_m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o5_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o4_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o5_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o6_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o8_250.gif Tumblr mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif glee213img10.jpg glee213img15.jpg Rachel-Mercedes-glee-22140074-500-279.gif Mercedes_Rachel_Glee.jpg Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif mercedes and rachel.png Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo6 250.gif rachel and mercedes Asain F.png Jonesberry1003.gif Jonesberry1002.gif Jonesberry100.gif Tumblr n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Merchell1.png tumblr_n4hettHPEj1qlpkoio1_250.gif Tumblr n5jl8tan3u1qkm6cwo5 250.gif Tumblr n5jl8tan3u1qkm6cwo6 250.gif Jonesberry.gif jonesberrys113.gif jonesberrys1131.gif jonesberrys512.gif jonesberrys220.gif jonesberrys308.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_njdv9nQWTE1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_njdv9nQWTE1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_njdv9nQWTE1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_njdv9nQWTE1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_njdv9nQWTE1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_njdv9nQWTE1ql1znmo6_250.gif rachel and mercedes.png Tumblr nk70t8FcwA1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nl0ww8cBLz1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships